


碳水化合物（下）

by xkjsgxxf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkjsgxxf/pseuds/xkjsgxxf
Summary: 灰机 俊勋 非正常ABO米饭味信息素最强omega   可乐味信息素失感alpha##知勋家里 接上章生日知勋发现自己发情期提前来了.....
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 2





	碳水化合物（下）

“可以的，可以克服的，就像之前一样。”距离抑制剂注射不知过去多久了，身体并没有丝毫好转，像在蒸笼，喘不过气烫的难忍，李知勋止不住的颤抖，再次把自己埋入充满冰块的浴缸，随之而来，仿佛亿万蚂蚁叮咬着自己的身体，神经。

净汉哥说的对，身体的抗药性越来越强了，知道拖不了多久但没想到会那么快.....现在那个人....……不能想，眼睛一闭着就想起对方那双带媚的眼角。

“他倒是睡得安稳！！！”

应该“感谢”失感才对

那，文俊尼睡的到底安不安稳？

“唔，谁家米饭熟了？？？”

只有梦知道。

....  
....  
....

文俊辉的梦里突然下起了暴雨，觉得自己湿泠泠的。

耳廓也湿漉漉的，像是什么小动物攀爬在肩上亲吻自己。

“唔...”俊耳垂一烫，好暖，好痒

“文俊尼....……”

像是在撒娇，又像是在傲娇，李知勋的努力压制，嗓音已经沙哑。

他决定赌一把

从浴缸里一路湿泠泠的勉强走到文俊辉的沙发前。李知勋握了握拳，猛的掀起文俊辉盖在脚边的毯子，猫下身子，一个低头拱了进去。仿佛置身于另一个小世界，他小心的爬，视线经过那人的腿，那人的腰，那人的肩，衣服上的水滴滴到身下的人，引起轻微的颤动。直到自己把脑袋钻出毛毯，头发上的水滴啪嗒啪嗒滴在身下人的脸上，没一会儿便对上对方似醒非醒的眼睛：“嘘...俊啊，想要我吗……”

“唔...知勋...尼？”听这语气，文俊辉醉的厉害，向旁边歪了歪脑袋试图让自己清醒。

“要我还是金珉奎”李知勋此刻咬着后槽牙，克制着！恶狠狠的注视着身下的醉猫，说出了在意很久的事情。

“珉奎...”

听到这个名字李知勋瞬间十指收紧，抠沙发抠的指尖泛白，胳膊微微颤抖。太狼狈了，他想。

“李知勋还是金珉奎！”

文俊辉皱了皱眉，试图努力让自己清醒：“珉奎只是学弟啊”文俊辉抽出一只手轻轻摸了摸面前的脑袋，带着醉意腼腆又小心的说出自己的心意：“我第一次喜欢一个人，有做的不好的地方，你说我改，唔...知勋不要不理我...” 说着俊扬起脖子碰了碰对方的鼻尖，不好意思的笑。

“嗝！” 刚刚的那番话李知勋是憋着气听完的，像等待着宣判，紧张到嗓子发紧舌根发麻。

“你是不是omega对我...唔，对我来说不重要...重要的是你是李知勋。我喜欢的人，就一个你罢了”在昏暗的灯光下也遮不住俊眼中的坚定。

李知勋深呼吸了几下试图让自己平静下来。

“还是陷进去了”透过文俊辉的眸子，想拥抱住他眼里的那轮月亮。

月亮的主人轻轻靠过来吻了吻知勋的额头，邀功似的盯着李知勋，只不过因为醉酒显得整个人更加的艳丽。他见人没有反应过来又侧着脑袋错开鼻子迅速的香了下知勋的唇。

轰！

李知勋现在满脑子都是俊刚刚袭来时撞进眼里的，他的唇边志，紧接着又措不及防的听到：

“来吧，我们来/做........”

“！！.......”咚咚，咚咚，这是犯规！耳膜里是自己的心跳声，李知勋显然没有适应抛直球的Alpha。此刻他根本不敢看那人的眼睛，那索性闭着好了。

Omega没有等来Alpha继续深入的亲wen，而是被按住脑袋搂住腰，失重似的落入了身下Alpha的怀抱，叠在了一起。

“嗝！做脱敏治疗吧”打了个酒嗝，俊又紧了紧手臂拥住自己的心上人。“知勋晚安～”说完便合上了眼，甚至像是哄小孩似的拍了拍小猫的pp做安抚装。

“......”李知勋从未如此百感交集过。

这家伙.......

真的一点也没受自己信息素的影响啊，面对发情期，自己喜欢的Omega，竟没有一点Alpha该有的占有......等一下

“文俊辉你...”显然文俊辉身体比他的嘴要诚实，自己的小腹被他的滚烫顶/着。

文俊辉被窝里截住李知勋向下探的手，交握住。“乖乖睡觉，不是不难受了了么”

....

这么说来，李知勋发现自己好像真的没有再眩晕，所以刚刚是在临时标记？

真的是个温柔过分的人啊。

“文俊辉，谁告诉你我不难受了”李知勋牵住他另一只手带着往上推，直到双手牵着举过俊的头顶，注视着显然没有半点睡意的人，就这么十指交握着。复而半抬起身子挑起半边嘴角，危险的眯起眼睛，用小腹顶\了/顶身下人“睡得着么还？”

轰轰！！

作为一个既没有吃过猪肉也没有看过猪跑，一切认知来源于生理卫生课的文青年来说，这道题超纲了！太过刺激！

“妈说，不能乘人之危”气血上涌的文俊小声咕哝着。

文俊辉被蹭的越来越精神，气血上涌搂起知勋的一条腿一个翻身把人/压/在身下，隔着湿透的衣料传递着彼此灼热的温度，焦虑的叹息：“虽然我不会受发情期Omega信息素的影响，但被喜欢的人这样..emmm那样的话 我..我也会..不不不...我是说...”  
他怎么可以那么白，视线不由自主的落在他的锁骨，然后向下隔着湿透的衣料隐隐漏出的那点红樱桃

“呎～”一声轻笑，李知勋哑着嗓子附在慌了神的Alpha耳边低吟：“乖，听老师的话…”说完便吮/上了俊的喉结……

“艹！”湿身的李志勋真是性/感极了

轰轰轰！！！

.......  
.......  
.......  
听话学生文俊尼  
体能第一文俊尼

英勇老师李知勋  
反差妖精李知勋  
......  
......  
......

##  
铃铃铃

“知勋啊，正准备给你打过去，研究所新研发出来一种新的抑制类药物...”

“净汉哥！”李知勋很少主动打断别人的话

“嗯？”

“我以后...都不需要抑制剂了”

论头脑的转速，他尹净汉称第二，怕是军团里无人敢称第一了。

“汽水嗝是不是治好了？”故意提高调子想揶揄一下李知勋。

“嗯”也不管通讯另一边的人看不看得见，他迅速地点了一下头，耳朵尖尖红透了半边。

“那是不是该正式见家长了？哈哈哈哈哈”

“嗯”

又是一声嗯，这家伙还是果然还是在不好意思。

“净汉哥，不跟你说了”他根俊尼约了喝牛骨汤”

“好好好，知勋呐要幸福啊～”

“会的” 李知勋郑重的点头。

....  
.....  
....

##

食堂

“最近我怎么看你怎么不对劲”顺荣举着手中的炸鸡腿指着对面的文俊辉。

是不是最近晚上偷偷溜出宿舍太频繁被抓包了？！ 飞快的眨眨眼，想着怎么开溜，之前和知勋约好了牛骨汤，半路被顺荣截糊拉了过来。哎呀……我太南了

“哪有～这不是跟您吃着饭呢么”某人心虚的不敢看权顺荣的眼睛。

权顺荣把视线转移到桌子上的餐盘们：“你不觉得，你最近食量越来越大了么？之前从没见你一顿能下三碗米饭过！！”

“啊？？啊对！米饭很好吃啊！！真香！”果然不能对好友有过高的期待，文俊辉顺着台阶下。

再说了，我的胃还要留出一碗牛骨汤的位置。

“俊呐，炸鸡配米饭我还是第一次见！”哇这也太奇怪了吧

“那你没见过的多了！可乐和米饭才是最配！！！”文俊辉条件反射的回嘴。

“嗯？”

行吧，又不懂文俊辉的脑回路了，权顺荣放弃思考。

“但你这么吃都不会胖的么？？哇！真的羡慕啊！亲故！”看着好友扒饭的样子，顺荣一脸大发，露出羡慕表情。

“啪嗒啪嗒”（拖鞋左）  
“啪嗒啪嗒” （拖鞋右）

近了！是知勋尼！

“吃完多做运动不就好了”李知勋牵着嘴角盯着俊辉故意说的很慢。

“咳！咳咳..”他家李老师当众舞颜色，好赤鸡。

顺荣听见老师的回答一头雾水，心里想老师是暗示我该减肥了么？自己不是在跟俊辉说话么怎么又....转念的功夫听到了亲故的咳嗽声。

“文俊辉你是呛着了么！！怎么脸那么红！！！快快快喝点水！”说着帮忙拍了拍好友的背，又顺了顺俊尼的胸口，最后递上一杯水。

静静看着这番操作的李老师放下了本想递出的杯子，转而伸手点了点桌子。

“权顺荣！”

“内！”( ̀⌄ ́)

“你的背心要爆裂了，多做运动！”

“....内..”嘤_(:_」∠)_

“今天日子就挺好的，开始吧，负重60kg，训练场一百圈，实施！”

“..内～” 仓鼠哭哭ಥ_ಥ

....  
....  
....

l##

训练场外

“文俊尼，以后还是离权顺荣远点吧……”

“知勋是吃醋了么？”(>^ω^<)

“嗯，看到他会想着，要是能早点遇到你就好了”

“知勋啊！你话变多了！我好感动！”说着又搂着腿把李知勋整个人抱了起来

“.....”这句话的重点在这？没看见我在抒情么？！

“知勋啊，能再抱一次么！”(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

俊辉的眼睛亮晶晶的平时碍于在校园彼此都很克制。这会儿左右没见旁人嘿嘿。

“嗯！”  
像是怕他没听见似的，知勋朝着文俊辉飞快的比了个的手势，表示着自己的妥协。再一次

只剩下大猫明亮的笑眼，和小猫泛红的耳尖

【完】


End file.
